


【DND】糖果屋

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 万圣节贺文，拖了一年的脑洞。ooc和傻白甜向特别浓。做了点小抓虫和优化，不过没啥用就是了。烂文，大家看个乐吧(*╹▽╹*)
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	【DND】糖果屋

**Author's Note:**

> 万圣节贺文，拖了一年的脑洞。ooc和傻白甜向特别浓。  
> 做了点小抓虫和优化，不过没啥用就是了。  
> 烂文，大家看个乐吧(*╹▽╹*)

糖果在齿面咔嗒咔嗒地滑过，稍微脆弱的一点咔地裂开了，草莓糖浆从里面流了出来，被但丁小心翼翼地吮吸进胃里。他一边吸着糖浆一边将颜色缤纷的糖果塞进玻璃罐里，嘴巴含糊不清地点数。

“对数了。谢谢惠顾，尼禄。”但丁放好最后一颗糖果，抬头对尼禄说。

“只要糖果就够了？”尼禄看着但丁又问了一遍。

快到万圣节了。虽然佛度纳是一个虔诚信奉斯巴达的小岛，但由于开放旅游的关系岛外一些文化习俗还是会涌进岛里，带来一点小小的风尚改变。现在随着教会内幕的揭开，为了让大家逐渐走出斯巴达教，姬莉叶他们决定对一些岛外的节日也举行庆祝，而庆祝亡灵的万圣节就是其中一个。除了必要的糖果，教会还想给孤儿院的孩子送一点可以保存更长久的礼物，但复兴修建的费用让孤儿院掏不出更多的经费。一番商讨之下，岛上贴上了捐募的信息。

在信息发出的第二天，尼禄接到了一个意想不到的电话。但丁让他带一百颗糖果到他的事务所换取一百个玩偶。

“那追加一百个披萨？我只要街口那家披萨店的。”但丁扭上糖果罐盖子，笑眯眯地追加条件。

“经费不足。”尼禄冷淡地拒绝。

但丁无所谓地耸肩，从他专属的大椅子起身，带着尼禄走到二楼深处的一个房间。

看着逐渐敞开的房门，尼禄不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。整个房间塞满了玩偶。偌大的展示柜和桌子贴着墙满满地围了一圈，或大或小的玩偶堆满在上面。屋子中间放着几个大箱子，无数的玩偶在里面高高叠起，光是开门掀起的微风都能将那堆娃娃山掀到，咕噜地滚到地上。但丁小心翼翼地绕开落下的玩偶打开了后面的窗帘，尼禄看了一眼，那是粉红色的。

“以前大小姐折腾我事务所的时候留下的，你要多少都可以拿去。”但丁指了指门后的角落，一堆折叠起来的纸皮箱子堆在那，“反正我也不爱玩这个，留着也没用。”

“呃，啊…谢谢。”从震惊中回过神，尼禄有点结巴地道谢，跟着但丁一起捡起一只落到地上的兔子玩偶抱在怀里打量，而但丁则把玩偶端正地摆到一旁的桌子上。

“但丁。这些真的可以送给我们吗？”尼禄觉得自己像个扭捏的小姑娘，但他真的不能轻易收下这些娃娃。

尼禄犹豫的态度让但丁疑惑地皱起眉头，问：“我看着像是骗人吗？这些送给爱玩的小孩子总比留在我这积尘要好吧。”

可是，怀里的熊玩偶软绵绵的，卷卷的柔毛根根分明，系在脖子上的蝴蝶结直挺且完美。尼禄又环视了房间一圈。但丁口中那些不受重视的玩偶整齐地码放在每个角落，朝着房子中央摆着可爱的可爱的动作。但丁明显在骗人。

尼禄顿时觉得那个高大的男人也变得可爱起来，他就像一只过大的熊玩偶站在面前，就连投下的影子都是柔软的。他忍不住坏笑着调侃起但丁：“其实，喜欢玩布偶不是什么值得羞耻的事情。我能谅解你的但丁。”

“那我收回我的捐赠。”听出尼禄的调侃，但丁提出小小的报复。

“除非你把刚吃下去的糖果完整吐出来。”尼禄把玩偶夹在腰间，扬起头笑得得意，“当初说好的是交易。”

那颗糖果早就变成黏糊糊的糖浆滚进肚子里了，自己一时的嘴馋被眼前的小青年抓住，成为他嘲笑自己的最好素材。就算再否认也无法挽救自己伟岸的形象，但丁干脆地承认下这个小小的爱好。

“谁能拒绝柔软可爱的东西。小子你不也是为了那位小公主豁出性命。”但丁托起旁边一个兔子玩偶的长耳朵，像托起一位公主带着丝绸手套的手，在上面落下一个优雅的骑士之吻，“越可爱的东西越能激起人的保护欲，保护欲越强，就能获得获得更大的力量。就算是恶魔也一样。”

“我并不是因为姬莉叶软弱而要保护她。我只是纯粹想保护她。”把手中的熊玩偶放回玩偶山里，尼禄走到但丁身边拿过他亲吻的兔子，“保护谁是我自己的选择。我获得了力量，所以我能自由地选择保护谁。但丁，我的力量最先保护了我自己。”

视线从被夺走的兔子转移到尼禄脸上，但丁盯着尼禄，那个青年的脸逐渐变得模糊，似乎和某张遥远的脸庞重叠了起来。但丁抬手揉了揉眼角，将溃散的视野重新凝聚起来，心里暗自感叹：血缘这种东西，真的无论怎样都砍不断。尼禄和维吉尔一模一样，为了自己和“保护”这个念想，竭尽所能地去获取力量，即使在这条道路上变得伤痕累累甚至消失，也不会停下。

“……和他一模一样。”

“但丁！”

尼禄生气的低吼和玩偶柔软的触感一起砸到脸上，但丁把玩偶摁在脸上，眼前一片漆黑，尼禄饱含怒气的声音清晰地传来。太过清晰了，但丁不得不认真地听取和思考尼禄每个字的意思。

“你在拿我和其他人在做比较。别否认，你那恶心的表情把你出卖得彻底。”

“我永远都不会成为别人！但丁，我就是我！如果你再拿我和别人作对比，我会向你认真地，用力地告诉你，我是谁。”

“你要揍我吗？”越过棉花和布料，但丁的声音闷闷的。

“狠狠的。”尼禄太生气，他简直可以用这句话里面的怒气杀死一堆恶魔。

面对看不见尼禄的怒气，但丁只觉得可爱，嘴角在玩偶的遮盖下不断弯起。可惜这个笑容很快就被掀开了。那只可怜的兔子玩偶被尼禄拔走了，取代它贴近但丁的是尼禄的脸。尼禄盯着但丁，蓝色的瞳孔甚至在但丁的瞳孔上留下倒影。

“我有权力知道。我跟那人比起来怎样。是我更优秀还是他？你会更喜欢我吗？”

“尼禄，你这话听起来就像吃醋的小女孩。”但丁把尼禄的脸推开，手指顺势插进他头发，揉乱那些柔软的发根。但丁用亲昵的动作打破尼禄强势的亲近。他有一种不好的预感，如果他不在这个时间推开尼禄，这孩子将会说出更骇人听闻的话。他的预感一向很准确的。

“这里的玩偶随便你挑。快点收拾好回岛上去吧，我这里不提供住宿的。”

大概是因为门口挂上了好几个南瓜灯，这扇在附近孩子堆里作为恐怖故事题材的门迎来了难得的关注。打扮得古怪的小孩抱着兴奋又害怕的心情敲响了Devil May Cry的门，对着那个穿着红色皮质小丑服的银发小丑齐声喊：“Trick or treat.”

“等一会。”但丁冷淡地留下一句，扭头返回了室内。

小孩子们紧盯着虚掩的大门，紧张地期待着。

终于，结实的门扇被推开，锋利又细长的指甲冒了出来，一连串红色的圆球插在上面，粘稠的液体顺着指甲滴答往下流。

“眼球可以吗？呵呵呵呵。”一张覆盖着厚鳞甲的脸从阴影里透了出来，灼热腥臭的气味在孩子堆里蒸腾蔓延。

他们不敢细看，不敢深究。小孩子们尖叫着哭着跑离这扇地狱之门，身上的糖果掉落了一路。但丁解除魔人化状态，跟在小鬼后头，走在一条闪着金属碎光的道路上，将被遗弃的糖果一颗颗捡进袋子里。

站在街角的路灯下，但丁不停地把捡来的糖果塞进嘴里，他现在不敢回事务所。半骗半抢小孩的糖果这件事一定会被端坐在事务所里的那两个女人拿来嘲笑。今年她们依旧盛装出席在事务所，Lady穿了一身漂亮又性感的皮草，头上顶着一对毛绒绒的狼耳，豪迈地消耗着他的存酒。而另外一个金发女郎，穿着一身纯白的长袍，背了一对白色翅膀，挽了发髻的头发上顶着一个金色的光环。按她的说法是，今天是人类扮成恶魔的日子，那恶魔就该扮成天使。Trish那副温柔悲悯的嘴脸，对恶魔的他来说确实有着极大的杀伤力了。

但丁不敢回事务所！

“在这里呆着不如去看看那个孩子。”

金发天使站在他对面的路灯下，用最温柔的声音说出毁灭但丁的话。

和但丁的事务所不同，尼禄的孤儿院是最受小孩欢迎的地方。担心孩子闯进孤儿院玩耍到忘记回家的时间，所有的糖果派发都集中在孤儿院大门一旁。尼禄穿了一身洗旧的牛仔衣，头上套了一个滑稽的仿真马头头套，平常藏起来的恶魔之手也大方地露了出来，托着大堆的糖果递在孩子们前，任由他们呼叫着拿走。

“你这只手真酷！”

这是尼禄的手唯一能大方受到赞美的一天。掌心的糖果被拿光之后，尼禄甚至高兴地翻过手覆盖到小孩的头上。粗糙又冰冷的触感让小孩愣了一下，随后抬手握住尼禄的手指一边摇晃一边哈哈大笑。

在旁边的屋顶上，但丁俯视着下面温馨的场面。或许他不该来的。看到尼禄被众人包围嬉笑的场景又联想到自己被惊吓出家门的悲惨，但丁觉得万圣节真是个糟透了的节日。虽然很多年前他还深爱着这个节日，因为今天妈妈不会阻止他吃糖果，维吉尔也默许他的恶作剧和挑衅，跟他在地板上打上一次又一次的架。可惜一把大火把这个节日在但丁的生命中烫没了。

然后时光流逝，新的斯巴达又能享受这个甜蜜的日子了。

“但丁。”

但丁不情愿地转过身看着出现在一旁的尼禄，叹了口气，扯起嘴角试图以祝贺来转移尴尬，“万圣节快乐。”

“万圣节快乐。”尼禄礼貌地回了一句，然后安静地看着但丁，眼睛里流露出期盼。

“我没有准备给你的糖果。”但丁翻过口袋，只有捏成团的彩色糖果纸不断落下。

“你真是个穷鬼。”尼禄抿起嘴嫌弃地说：“你为什么不说那句话？”

“什么？”但丁疑惑，把口袋塞了回去又翻出来，脑袋翻搅着寻找答案。

“今天是万圣节，是死灵重返人世的日子。如果作为小孩的但丁已经死了，那今天就是他回来的日子。”尼禄一边说一边往但丁的方向靠近，裸露在外的恶魔之手在黑暗中发出摇晃的光，光源不断向但丁靠近，“那个年幼的但丁回来了，越过漫长的时间和痛苦。我想给他奖励。在人间，想要什么就得说出来。”

冰蓝色的光停在但丁面前，那只手短暂消失在口袋里，托着几颗包裹在透明彩纸的糖果举起。尼禄的脸在光芒中逐渐清晰，它带着紧张的期待，对但丁再次发问：“但丁，你想对我说什么吗？”

“Trick or treat.My sweet boy.”

  
前路烛灯摇曳，窄窄蜿蜒，至光。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 沉迷游戏才想起来要补档。打游戏真快乐，码字一点都不快乐。


End file.
